1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit.
2. Related Art
A voltage level of signal input/output terminals, that is, pads, of a semiconductor circuit are likely to vary from a target level due to changes in process, voltage and temperature (PVT).
This is because the impedance of the pads of the semiconductor circuit and the impedance of external circuits connected thereto are different from each other. If the impedances are different, a loss of signals to be transmitted may result.
Therefore, in the semiconductor circuit, in order to reduce the loss of transmission/reception signals, it is important to reduce a difference between the impedance of the pads and a target impedance.